Unbelievable
by o.u.a.tsb
Summary: Read it to find out. I'll try not to disappoint. SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

"You slept with him! Y-you don't even like penises that aren't strapped onto my body! How could you? I thought what we had was special." The blonde yelled.  
"It is! You're-you're my happy ending, Emma. You're my second chance. Don't leave me, I beg of you. It was a mistake!"

"I asked you! I specifically asked you if you had sex with him, and you told me no! You lied to my face, Regina. He could have gotten you pregnant! You could be pregnant with his baby right now. You could have some sort of disease! Hell, I could have it too since you know..we slept together several times since then— but that's not the point! I- I can't believe you! Why would you do this too me? To us?"

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen. It was a moment of weakness. I'm sorry!"

"You can keep your sorry. Give it to our son when he comes home from summer camp in a few days. I'm sure he'll want to know why his mother left. Give him the same 'sorry' you're currently trying to give me." The blonde grabbed her duffle bag, slinging it over her shoulder and reaching for the door knob.

"Emma, no!" She begged. Hot fiery tears ran down her flushed cheeks. "Please don't leave me."

"Why shouldn't I? Give me one reason as to why I should stay, Regina!" The blonde woman said standing at the front door of the mansion she moved into with the love of her life a few months ago. "One good reason. That's all I ask."

"The brunette sniffled and cleared her throat before speaking, "Because I need you. Henry needs you." She said.

"Is that all?" Emma asked not turning to face her almost ex-girlfriend.

"I love you." She said.

Emma slowly let go of the doorknob, she sat her duffle bag down gently on the ground before turning to face Regina. The tension in the room could be cut by a knife. Stepping into her current girlfriends personal space, she placed both of her hands on the older womans cheeks, she looked deep into her eyes. She leaned in placing a soft yet passionate kiss that made the lights in the house flicker. She pulled away leaving them both breathless and craving for more. "I love you too."

Pressing their foreheads together Emma spoke again "But that's not enough to make me stay." She said pulling away.

Without another word Emma grabbed her duffle bag and her car keys off the counter, walking out of the house never looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom! I'm home from school!" She yelled coming through the door. "Ma!"

"Hush Kenzie, I just put the baby to sleep." Emma said walking into the kitchen.

"Sorry. Thank you for taking care of her."

"No problem, kid. That's what grandparents are for."

"What's for dinner?"

"Pizza?"

"Ugh." The 16 year old girl scoffed. "Again?"

"What's wrong with pizza?" Emma asked a little offended.

"Nothing, mom. It's just..we should be eating more healthy. I can run to the store and get two Kale salads if you'd like."

"Eww. Gross. Kale is for old people."

"Exactly my point."

"Ugh! I'm not old!" Emma said crossing her arms.

"You're 46. That's old."

"Yeah? Well, I'm still hot."

"That you are. Too hot for your own good. You're 46 and you still look the same way you did when I was a newborn, which is really creepy. Almost as if you haven't aged a bit. But that's preposterous. Unless it's magic or something."

"Slow down there, kid. Magic isn't real. I just have good genes." Emma said winking at her daughter.

"Yeah, well, I hope I still look hot when I'm as old as you."

"I'm not old!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, mom. I'm going to get those kale salads. I'll be back in a jiffy." Mackenzie said grabbing her car keys. She ran out of the house again, leaving Emma and her granddaughter, Faith, alone once again.

She sat on the couch drinking her afternoon bottle of rootbeer when her phone rang. "Hello?" She said picking it up and putting it to her ear.

"Hey mom."

"Henry? Henry! Hey kid! I miss you so much."

"I miss you too."

"What's going on?"

"I'm just bored. I miss Mackenzie."

"She misses you too. And you're always welcome to come visit. You know that." Emma said crossing her legs and taking another swing of her rootbeer.

"I know. It's just- I haven't grown in 10 years. No one in Storybrooke has aged. I can't come visit looking exactly the same."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am."

"God, you sound like your mother. How is she doing these days?"

"She's umm-she's-she's okay." He said.

"You don't sound too convincing."

"She's fine."

"Is she...dating?"

"Umm, I-she-she.."

"Henry? What's going on?" Emma asked furrowing her eyebrows and sitting up.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this.."

"Spit it out, I can keep a secret."

"Robin came back a few years ago. 3 years to be exact. And he's not a good guy."

"Meaning?"

"You know what I mean." Henry said putting emphasis on the work know.

"Regina is an adult, she knows how to take care of herself."

"She's scared."

"Henry, I-"

"They're supposed to be getting married in 2 months. I- I need you too come back. She can't marry him."

"You want me to stop your mother's wedding?" Emma asked trying to comprehend.

"Yes."

"Absolutely not." Emma said.

"Please! There's nothing I can do, besides crush his heart, and I know you don't want me to do that." He said once again putting emphasis on the word know.

"Even if I wanted to I couldn't. You know the rule about crossing the town line."

"Seriously mom? That's your excuse?"

"I didn't have time to come up with a better one." Emma said closing her eyes.

"Please? Plus I miss you. So does Mary Margaret and David. And everyone else. Just come visit."

"And what do you suppose I say to your sister?"

"Try the truth."

"Not going to happen."

"I-I don't know mom. But get here as quick as you can."

Emma let out a long sigh before speaking back. "Fine. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes!" He screamed over the phone.

"Just to make things clear, I'm only coming to visit. I'm not ruining Regina's relationship."

"No need. Me and Makayla can handle that."

"Who's Makayla?" Emma asked.

"I-I have to go. Meet me at Granny's Diner at noon."

"Ok."

"Love you mom, bye."

"Love you too." She said before hanging up. Emma facepalmed herself. "I can't believe I let him talk me into this." She thought to herself.

"Who was that?" Makayla asked walking into Henry's room.

"One of mom's old friends."

"Friends? Mom has friends? Since when?" She laughed.

"Since before you were born."

"Funny."

"I wasn't joking." Henry said.

"Anyways, I just came to tell you that dinner is ready."

"What'd she cook?"

"Some sort of animal. It was Robin's idea."

"Of course it was."

"Yeah, I know. I can't stand his punk ass either."

"Watch your language!" Mom screamed from the kitchen.

Kayla and Henry just rolled their eyes. "I swear she has the ears of a bat." Henry said.

"Yeah. An old bat." Makayla said laughing.

"I beg your pardon? I am not old!" Regina screamed causing both of her kids to laugh.

"Okay, mom!" Henry said.

"Last one to the kitchen is on dish duty." Makyla said.

"No! That's not fair. You have magic, I don't."

"Oh stop pouting."

"Fine. I'll race you." Henry said smiling.

"Ready, set, go!"

Makayla poofed herself to the kitchen when she saw Henry already setting the table. "Not fair! Mom helped you!"

"Oh stop pouting." Henry said mocking his little sister.

"That's it." She said creating a fireball.

"No fireballs in the house, Makayla! It's not lady like."

"But he-"

"I don't care. Put it out and help set the table before Robin gets here. I don't need him being upset."

She rolled her eyes and put the fire away. "Fine. Whatever."

Ding dong.

Ding dong.

"I got it." Kayla said running to the front door. She swung it open hoping it was one of her friends from school. She frowned when it was Robin. "Gross." She said slamming the door back. She walked back into the kitchen and started setting the table again.

"Who was that at the door?" Regina asked.

"Your fiancé."

"Nice one, sis." Henry said highfiving her.

"What! He's gonna kill me." Regina said poofing him in.

"I'm so sorry Robin."

"It's fine. It's not your fault you gave birth to such an insolent child." He said giving Regina a kiss on the cheek.

"How was your day?" She asked carrying the food into the dining room.

"It was a rough day. I need something I can beat up." He said.

"You always have a bad day." Kayla said.

"Maybe it's because I have to deal with you everyday."

"Actually you don't. You're more than welcome to go back to the woods. Need me to poof you there?" She asked.

Robin clenched his jaw. "Regina, can I speak with you alone, upstairs?"

She swallowed and nodded her head, leaving the table. After a few seconds Robin stood up with his fist clenched. Before he could move Henry grabbed his wrist and got in face.

"My mom is not a punching bag."

Robin shoved him back some. "Your mother is whatever I want her to be."

"If you put your hands on her again I swear I will-"

"You will what?" Robin asked.

Makayla threw a fireball stopping it barely an inch away from Robin's penis.

He glared at the two children before jogging up the stairs two steps at a time. They both jumped when they heard the door slam shut.

"Makayla." Henry said.

"I did it earlier. The protection spell should last for another 6 hours."

"Great. And uhh- do you mind?"

"Not at all." She said. She flicked snapped her finger and a pepperoni pizza appeared on the table.

"Dig in." She said.

Sorry! I had to me Robin the bad guy.


	3. Chapter 3

"So let me get this straight," Kenzie said turning off the radio in the car. "You dragged me out of bed at 4 am so we could drive to Storybrooke because you miss your mom?"

"Yeah." Emma said. Her eyes still focused on the road ahead of her.

"This couldn't have waited until noon?"

"No."

"Stop doing that."

"What?"

"Mom!" She yelled. "What's going on?"

"Listen, it's complicated kid. You wouldn't understand, let alone believe it. Because I sure as hell didn't."

"I had a baby at 15. I think I can handle you trying to explain something complicated. Lay it on me."

"One of my old friends is about to marry this really horrible man and I'm going to try to talk some sense into her. A long time ago I promised her she would have a happy ending. If she marries this guy, that won't happen, which means that I would have broken my promise."

"Which is something that you never do."

"Right."

Mackenzie nodded understanding. She turned the radio back on and stared out the window until sleep took over her body.

" _Makayla! Makayla!"_

" _Henry? Why-why are you calling me Makayla? I'm Mackenzie."_

" _Get up! The house is on fire! Get mom! Makayla! Hurry up!"_

" _What?"_

" _Our mother! Robin set the house on fire, we have to go!" He yelled sprinting down the stairs._

 _I followed him, doing the same. "What's going on!? Where am I?"_

" _Save mom, use your magic."_

" _Magic?"  
_ " _Bring her out! She'll die, Makayla! Hurry up!"_

" _My mom isn't here! My mom is Emma!" I yelled._

" _Our mom, save her! Bring her out! Focus!"_

" _What?"_

" _Makayla! You have to do this! I know you're scared, so am I. But we can't lose our mom. Save her."_

" _I-I don't have any magic! I don't even know where I am!"_

" _Focus! You can do this. I believe in you. But you have to hurry, she won't survive much longer."_

" _I-I can't."_

" _Makayla!"_

"Mackenzie!" Mary Margaret screamed for what felt like the 100th time.

"Huh?" She said opening her eyes. "Where am I?"

"My house. You slept most of the way. David had to carry you in because you wouldn't wake up." said.

"Oh..where's my baby?"

"She's sleeping. Are you okay? You look traumatized." She said placing a hand on her granddaughter's cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just another dream."

"One of _those_ dreams?"

She nodded her head and wiped the tears off her face she hadn't realized she shed.

"You want to talk about it?" Mary Margaret asked sitting on the couch next to her.

"Henry. He-he kept calling me Makayla. And some guy named Robin set the house on fire. Henry was yelling at me telling me to use my magic to save our mom..only my mom wasn't there."

"Do you remember where you were?"

"It um- it was the house I used to dream about when I was younger."

"The big white house with the apple tree?"

Kenzie sniffled before nodding her head.

"Emma! Emma!" Mary Margaret said calling out to her daughter. She ran up the stairs to her old room, swinging the door open.

"I can't talk right now. Henry just called. Robin set their house on fire. I'm going over." Emma said trying to walk pass her mom.

"Wait. You're going to want to hear this."

"I'm sure it can wait until later."

"Mackenzie had a dream that Regina's house was on fire. She said Henry was yelling at her to use her magic and calling her Makayla. She woke up panting and crying. I don't know exactly what she saw, but it has her really shaken up."

"Shit." Emma said.

"Yeah, shit is right. You can't keep lying to her."

"I'm not lying. What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"And how do you suppose she's going to react when she finds out she has magic? Suppose she has another dream. All she needs is another name or a face to put the puzzle together."

"We have to finish this conversation later. I have to go check on Henry."

"Of course." Mary Margaret said.

"Wait, before I go, who is this Makayla? I've heard that name 3 times in the last day."

"It's not my place to tell you who she is. You'll find out soon enough."

"Should I take her with me?"

"That would be a great idea. I'll watch the baby."

"Thanks mom."

Mary Margaret chuckled. "No problem. That's what great grandparents are for."

Jogging down the stairs, Emma called Mackenzie's name. It took a couple seconds for her to realize Mackenzie was not in the house.

"Dammit." Emma said running out of the front door.


End file.
